


Won't Someone Think of the Neighbors

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Reylo, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I guess accidental vouyerism, Look this is just really silly and a long time coming, POV Rose, rick rolling your friends and other great ideas by Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Roselovedher apartment. It was perfect for her, just the right size, close to work, windows that didn’t open to the brick walls of the building adjacent. Sure the shower took too long to get warm and sometimes to door stuck in the summer, but it was perfect...untilhemoved in.Apparently, the walls were thin.It was fine.





	Won't Someone Think of the Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyofdarkness (mitslits)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts).



> This is a quick little birthday ficlet (it's late, I'm sorry) for reyofdarkness. For all of the times you questioned how the neighbors felt in my other fics.

Rose _loved_ her apartment. It was perfect for her, just the right size, close to work, windows that didn’t open to the brick walls of the building adjacent. Sure the shower took too long to get warm and sometimes to door stuck in the summer, but it was perfect...until _he_ moved in.

Apparently, the walls were thin.

It was fine.

He seemed to keep odd hours, so she didn’t always hear him, but on nights when he was home…

It was the moaning that woke her the first time. Too sleepy to register it at first, and then suddenly it all clicked into place and Rose felt her _ears_ heat. She told herself it was normal, natural, after all, didn’t she have her own drawer of toys to use when the mood would strike. She made sure to use her quiet vibrator when she could hear him stomping around late at night, or she took an extra long shower.

It felt strange, she thought, to know what a man sounded like when he came, but she still didn’t know what he looked like. He sounded handsome at least.

Several months after he moved in she woke to hear him screaming, but it cut off as suddenly as it started and then the walls rattled as he slammed the door to his apartment as he left to go who knew where.

It was fine.

It wasn’t fine.

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell the guy,” Rey talked around her straw, beside her Finn nodded sagely.

“Oh, yes, just stop over and say, hey, I can hear you screaming at night, please try to keep it down.” Rose rolled her eyes when Rey grinned. “I can’t do that,” she hissed, leaning over the table. “It’s embarrassing.”

“For who?” Finn asked, reaching over to steal the pickle from her plate.

“Me? Him? Both of us?”

“Want me to come over and do it for you?” Rey offered before annoyingly slurping the empty bottom of her milkshake glass.

“No,” Rose sighed, “I’ll figure something out.”

Rose didn’t figure it out.

She met him once, in the lobby, both picking up their mail, she said ‘hello’ he gave her a nod, and then he said ‘excuse me’ when they almost collided. She ran up the stairs.

He was tall, oh my god was he tall, but he had kind eyes, so maybe she could tell him that the walls were thin.

She never said a thing.

For a long stretch of time, things were fine. Quiet. Whatever nightmares that had been bothering him stopped as suddenly as they started. Nothing more than the creaking of the bed as he got into it at night, or a thud as something, probably his phone, fell to the floor every so often.

Then things were not fine.

She had dinner with Paige one evening and had come home feeling full and happy and ready to shower before finding something on Netflix to watch until she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

It was a good plan. Too bad her neighbor had plans too.

She was barely in her apartment for a minute before she finally found out her neighbor's name was ‘Ben’ and he was apparently doing right by his guest if the cries of ‘don’t stop’ was any indication.

Shower. She would shower, a long shower, and then shower even longer and hope they would be done by the time she got out. They would be done, right? They had to.

They were not done and had relocated to the bedroom. This was fine, Rose could work with that. She turned her tv up loud enough to drown out the sounds that still managed to carry into her living room. Don’t people ever think of their neighbors?

All was quiet when she finally went to bed.

Two hours.

Two hours of sleep, and really she was thrilled for whoever was with Ben because they sounded like they were having the best time, and she might have thought nothing of it, and she hated herself only a little for listening, but Ben talked back this time. His low baritone easily drifting through the walls, and maybe she misheard, but oh, no, that was definitely ‘Rey’ he said and now he had said it, Rose recognized her voice.

Things were definitely not fine.

It was maybe a dick move, but Rose wanted to sleep, so she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and scrolled to Rey’s name and hit call.

She heard it ring, and Rose could have cried from the schadenfreude of it all as Rick Astley began to sing ‘never gonna give you up’ on the other side of the wall. The noise and movement paused for a moment and then…

“Ignore it,” Ben said.

Rey said something back, but Rose couldn’t hear it and the phone continued to ring. The mattress springs creaked again. Rose gave them a solid minute and then called again...and again.

And again.

And then finally, “Rose? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, and I know you are, I was wondering if _maybe_ you could enjoy yourself a bit more quietly. A smidge, really.”

“What? Oh my god,” there was a rustling noise as Rey moved “what floor are you on again?”

“The third?” Came Ben’s confused reply.

“Oh my god,” Rey repeated, “Rose. Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you know I love you, but this is more than I ever wanted to know,” Rose, too tired to really care anymore smiled at Rey’s groan, “also, remember how ages ago you offered to let him know I could hear him at night? Now is your chance.”

“Rose,” Rey hissed, and Rey could hear the bedsprings creak again, as Rey, most likely fell back onto the bed.

“Also, if this is going to be a _thing_ , I won’t say no to a pair of noise canceling headphones, but also, your place is nice too. Just an option I’m throwing out there.”

“Rose, please. I didn’t realize you lived right next door,” and Rose listens as Rey clears her throat, “I was a little preoccupied.”

“Yeah, I bet you were,” Rose couldn’t help but tease, “I could have been anyone, Rey, please, think of the anonymous neighbors you could have scarred for life. Good thing it was me though, so I can give you shit about this forever.”

“ _Goodbye, Rose_ ,” Rey hissed.

“Goodnight, I’m gonna go sleep on my couch, just this one time, but please, oh please be quiet, because the sound really carries. Oh! Also, wanna grab breakfast in the morning?”

Rey barked a laugh, “sure, goodnight.”

The line fell silent and Rose dropped her phone back onto the bedside table and gathered up her blankets, and then, just to really push the limit, cupped her hands to the wall and loudly said, “Goodnight Rey, good night Ben!”

“Uh, goodnight?” Came Ben’s hesitant and confused sounding response while Rey just shouted ‘Rose!’

Breakfast as going to be great.

Everything was fine.


End file.
